1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electro-phoresis device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional art, a particle phoresis method may be used in a reflection device or an optical shutter. According to such a method, an electric field may control the movement of particles. That is, after particles are charged to exhibit a positive or negative electric characteristic, an electric field may move the particles when the electric field is applied to electrodes located above and/or under a particle layer. A display device may take advantage of the above described phenomenon.
An electro-phoresis device may be classified into a passive matrix type and/or an active matrix type according to the drive method of the device (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device). Between these two types of classification, a disadvantage of the passive matrix type may be interference between pixels. In particular, the interference between pixels may be manifested as crosstalk between neighboring scanning lines. The crosstalk may increase as the drive voltage decreases or resolution increases.